An Unkown Trainer's Amorous Escapades
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: A Trainer who had turn down the offer of becoming champion of his own region, now travels the world looking for other powerful trainers while competing in various tournaments and Pokémon Contests. But along the way he finds many beautiful woman to have fun with as well.


**So I'm back, this time with something a lot different from my usual stuff.**

 **I tried making Pokemon lemon in the past, wasn't too happy with it, but this is something I can live with. Expect more like this in the far future as I still have to study for exams. Updates will be sparse, but I'll still take whatever constructive criticisms rises.**

 **Either way enjoy and leave a review. Y'all can also tell me which girls you'd like to see in this series, though be warmed that I won't take requests under any circumstance, that rabbit hole would be too deep for my stupid ass to crawl out of.**

 **WARNING: Contains Graphic Sexual Content. Also Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak not me. I don't make any money from the production of these stories.**

* * *

"So your finally here..."

The young man heard the gym leader say, before catching a glimpse of her once the light of the teleportation tile faded. She had a hand on her hip and her that impassive expression that was usual for Sabrina. Still she looked as beautiful as when he saw her battles on TV, wearing her usual outfit that consisted of a purple tank top with spaghetti straps and white jeans.

There seemed to be some kind of shackles around her wrists that had glowing lights attached to them. Her violet hair was only neck length and curled upwards at the tips. Crimson eyes stared at him inquisitively and he could clearly see the an uncharacteristic amount mirth in them. Apparently she had been watching his terrible progress around her gym.

All the more reason for him to defeat her as effortless as ever. In a different circumstances he would have admired her for more than only a couple of with a nod of confirmation and a look of determined, he pulled out one of his pokeballs and was about to throw it. That was until...

"Wait!" The physic exclaimed holding out her palm and was barely able to stop the eager trainer. "I know what you've been through, after all you've been stuck in the gym for 3 hours and I don't want to fight you..."

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion as his stance relaxed a bit more, nevertheless she continued. "I know all too well who you are. The man who had turned down the offer of being the champion of a foreign region. Your very popular in the Pokémon association in comparison to the general public in Kanto, which is why I'm certain I can't beat you. "

Sabrina trailed off after that, her usually calm and aloof expression returning. Though the supposed champion didn't need to be a physic to know that she was feeling dejected from being defeated before the battle even started. "So I have a offer for you, that is if your willing to take it..."

Her behavior left him curious, especially when her lips curved into smile, this one more seductive than anything else and seemed rather uncharacteristic for her. "We can do this the old fashion way or we can have little fun together and I'll give you my badge after we're done."

The trainer fully understood what she meant. The way Sabrina was staring at him was a dead giveaway, but also the fact that her voice was soft and alluring as if trying to convince him in performing some... scandalous acts. He was about to questions her motives or if this was some elaborate ruse, but she cut him off before a single word could come out.

"I can tell that you're rather suspicious of my actions, so let me explain" She said, walking towards him with a noticeable sway to her hips. "It's been long since I've been with someone and moreover I want to make it up to you for the wild goose around the gym. I believe time too much of your time has been wasted and want to make the rest of it worthwhile for both of us."

With that she extended out her hand, compelling him to take it. "So what do you say?"

It didn't take long for the trainer to make up his mind. He was only interested in fighting the champion of this region or anyone else that could give him a good fight. Sabrina was not a match for him in this regard, but the two of them can still have a little fun together.

After all Sabrina was gorgeous to say the least, more so in person. Her clothing did a great job at showing off her midriff and emphasized her ample bosom that gracefully transitioned to a slender waist. Her jeans were equally tight, giving a good view of her broad hips and shapely legs.

His decision was clear. He reached out and grasped her hand...

* * *

 _About five minutes later..._

* * *

Their lips were pressed against one another in heated kissing. Her hands running up along his abdomen while his were grasping the sides of her waist. He was completely topless with only a pair of boxers, but she still had all her cloths with the exception of the bracelets around her wrists, which now pushed on his chest along with her palms. Behind him was her queen sized bed waiting for it's occupants.

The couple continue their lip-lock, tongues roiling and rolling together as the air in their lungs started to run out. Then only about thirty seconds later, the trainer pulled from his kiss with the physic gym leader. She was smiling at him with mischievous eyes and her finger now gripped around his bare shoulders, obviously about to do something and a couple of seconds he gently pushed him forward.

He landed on the bed, sitting with his feet on the floor, a bit startled but kept his eyes lock on the physic gym leader. The smirk on her face remained as she slipped the thin straps of her thank top down her arms, as the loose piece of clothing fell to the floor, revealing her bosom. Next she reached down and undid the the button of her white trousers as it too was now discarded on the ground.

Sabrina present herself fully to the young man sitting at the foot of her bed and so far he liked what he saw. Her bosom was as well endowed and perky as he thought with the rest of her body being slender and well toned. Her broad hips in particular were a treat for the eyes, so much so that he could feel the hardness in his underpants growing and so he pulled it down until it was bunched up on his ankles.

The gym leader surprise him by swiftly straddling him, her thighs on either side of his lap and hands gripping his shoulder. Instinctively his wrapping fingers around her shoulder blades and saw that the physic was still beaming seductive at him. He responded by leaning in and capturing her lips in another kiss, as she positioned the slit between her legs right above his erection.

She rubbed her drooling nether lips against his manhood, eliciting a soft grunt from the young trainer into her mouth as their tongues mingled once more. Smiling against his lips she lower herself down onto his hard cock, moaning as inch after inch of it began sliding into her pussy. He was a bit surprised by how wet she was down there but nevertheless enjoined himself, as his member was completely sheathed within her.

Both trainer and gym leader parted from their intense lip-lock, gasping for air after revealing in the sensation of their carnal union. It only took a few more seconds to adjust before she was moving up and down on his solid shaft, feeling it stretch her vaginal passage and their bodies pressed together in heat. Her breasts pushing against chest and her erect nipples rubbing on his rough skin.

Sabrina was already bouncing on his erection at a moderate speed that gradually become faster and faster. She leaned her head back, as moans left her lips. He simply took the opportunity to close in and began scattering soft soft kisses along the enter expansion of her exposed neck, amplifying the pleasure for both parties as her cunt walls tightened around him more.

Before long she was swiftly rolling her hips up and down on his cock, her cries now echoing in the room as her grip on his shoulders tightened. Meanwhile her lover nibbled and suckled on the side of her nape, relishing the taste of her supple flesh. Thrusting his solid shaft up into her pussy, closely following her movements as their lovemaking drew near to it's finale.

To this end his hands traveled down her back to grasp her hips, to increasing the force of his hard thrusts, pulling her down every time she bounced up. The two of them quickly fell into rhythm as her coupling became fast and frenzied. By now the physic was writhing and moaning in his arms, holding on to him as if for dear life while she was riding his cock.

Sabrina closed her eyes to take it all in, the feeling of his lips trailing soft kisses on her neck as waves of absolute ecstasy wracked every fiber of her being, the only other sensation was the throbbing of the member inside her drooling nether lips. This was a signal that his orgasm was fast approaching and she was not far behind either, as her insides clenched around him.

Soon enough Sabrina was pumping herself up and down on his pulsating dick as fast as she could, desperate for her release. She was not the only one though as he continued to rapidly buck his hardened manhood up into her, matching her pace. Letting out ragged grunts against the soft skin of her throat as he kissed and nipped at it to suppress his groans

Then a few moments later the gym leader impaled her constructing cunt on his quivering erection and threw her head back to release a single scream of orgasmic delight. The young trainer found it impossible to contain himself with her pussy wrapped around him so tight, milking his for his seed as her vaginal fluids stained his crotch. And so his teeth sank into the side of her neck and his cock unloaded it's contents inside of her.

Sabrina sighted as the rapture she felt was further enhanced by the feeling of his seed flowing into her tight cunt. Her body shuddered when every drop being forced into her womb, as she rocked up and down on him at a much slower pace to coax out his seed. It continued on this fashion as their climax slowly subside and she went completely limp in his arms.

Stillness reigned once their couple had reached its end, and the couple were left to end its aftermath. There was still the sound of two of them breathing heavily while basking in the closeness of their bodies. Her bosom still pushed against his chest and her head rest on his shoulder. He liked the feeling of having Sabrina laying on top of him completely naked for the next few minutes.

Though he wasn't satisfied just yet. His cock was still fully erect inside her cum-filled cunt, something that the physic seemed to have noticed. She leaned her head back to make eye contact with him, flashing at coy grin that had become all too familiar tonight. "My, my it seems that you still have a lot more inside of you, yet." She purred in a low voice. "In that case lets continue onward, shall we ?"

The gym leader surprised him once again up raising herself up from his lap, whimpering slightly as his cock slid out of her pussy. The trainer had expect her to stand up, but instead she crawled onto the bed a little way and stopped on all fours. His eyes her, getting a the scene. That of her firm rear and the drops of his own seed that were leaking from her loins.

She looked over her shoulder and beaming at him with a wide, alluring smile. "Go on then, it's all yours..."

He smiled back before following her by crawling onto the bed. He sat up on his knees and took his place behind her, reaching out to grip the sides of her hips and positioned his cock towards her the entrance to her inner most depts. It was pretty obvious what she wanted and considering the lewdness of this particular position, it was exactly what he was waiting for.

The ride she gave him was pretty good, but its was but he intended on ravaging her in his own terms. So with one hard thrust he plunged himself right back into her, causing the gym leader to scream out in pleasure and shock as her pussy was swiftly impaled by his hardened manhood. He simply gritted his teeth from the tightness of her vaginal embrace around him.

Almost immediately he started to driving his solid shaft in and out of her with nearly unrelenting force. Fucking the normally intimidating physic gym leader from behind like she was some craven whore, eliciting soft cries from the young woman. Sabrina herself didn't really mind as the overwhelming feeling of bring dominate kept her on her hands and knees.

He was pounding into her a reasonable pace, but his cock penetrated her cream-pied cunt much now that he had taken control. Still he was steadily building up speed as his crotch smacked against her ass, creating soft thuds that filling the room along with her constant moaning. Her fingers clawed at the bed sheets and crimson eyes stared down lost in utter ecstasy.

The physic's slender body rocked back and forth in time with his moments as he continued to ram his cock in and out of her slick snatch, with escalating speed. This caused her breasts to start jiggling in a similar fashion to her buttocks, though the trainer unfortunately could not see them. Instead one of his hands slid up her back, caressing the smooth skin before reach down to cup her bosom.

The volume of her moans increased further as he began to fondle and caressing her bouncing tits, fingers rubbing her hard nipples. At the same time he was thrusting his erection into her cunt as it contracted around him in response to his ministrations. Ragged groans escaped his mouth which melded together with her cries and the wet sounds of their coupling.

Right now he was swiftly ramming his cock into her cunt, the head of his member impacting against her cervix with each hard plunge. His hands busied themselves as one kneaded her jiggling boobs while the held onto her hips. Keeping her in place as it slid down to squeeze her plump ass much like what he was doing to her bosom. His actions only bringing them closer to their shared climax.

Soon he felt his manhood throb inside her once more and began to thrust into her as fast as possible. In response her cunt walls tightened around him even more, signing that her own orgasm was nearing. The Trainer was determined to indulge himself with these last few moments of their lovemaking, as he continued to fondled her bouncing breasts and buttocks throughout the whole ordeal.

Indeed it was not long before Sabrina Screamed out in ecstasy once again, her body convulsing and her pussy releasing her vaginal fluids on his response was similar to before as he rammed his quivering cock into her one last time as his hands roughly squeezed her ass and tits. With that his member spilled it's load of white hot cum into her clenching snatch.

A sigh of please left her lips when she felt more of his seed being forced into her body, with her vaginal passage wringing out every last bit of it. A struggled gasped escaped him from how tightly he pussy was contraction, milking him of his seed until the last drop was inside her overflowing womb and both of their climaxes finally subsided. Bringing an end to their lovemaking...

So she fell on the bed utterly listless with her stomach and chest against the bed sheets. Her lover followed suit gently laying himself on top of her with his chest pressing on her bare back and resting the side of his head on her a shoulder blade as he heaved tiredly. Once more he had the pleasure of feeling her soft skin against his own rough one, finding comfort in the closeness of their naked bodies.

He wasn't the only one though, as Sabrina was enjoying the sensation despite the weight. While she was completely exhausted, the intimacy he gave her was well worth it for both parties. The trainer would be on his way to conquer the Kanto region and she was able to get a few moments of companionship amidst the long lonely life of a gym leader.

Still tiredness began to claim her and Sabrina soon fell asleep, still feeling the warmth of his body embracing her from above...

* * *

 _The next morning..._

* * *

"Congratulation." The gym leader of Saffron City said in an indifferent tone, but she looked a bit saddened as she extended out her hand holding her Badge. "You have earned the Marsh Badge."

The trainer nodded taking the badge from her hand, even if it was a bit reluctantly. He enjoyed his time here to say the least and though, there were no hard feelings between the two after the intimacy was over. He would miss Sabrina and he didn't need to be physic to know that she felt largely the same. There was another reason however, that being the dread of navigating the gym again.

"Before you go, you should try that tile behind me, it will take you back to the entrance of the gym. That is unless..." That familiar coy smile appeared yet again before she continued. "You want to try traversing the gym the hard way."

He hastily shake his head no with a expression of absolute fear on his face, earning a soft giggle from the gym leader. Still he decided to take her advise and walked over to the teleportation tile as a pair of crimson eyes followed him. She spoke again once e was about to step in. "Don't be a stranger now, I'll always have place for you in this gym. Just call before you get here, so we can..."

She trailed off as the grin on her face became wider. "Train together a little more."

The trainer nodded, smiling back before walking into the teleportation tile. Disappearing in a flash of light as he wondered where his journey would take him and which girl he'd fuck next.


End file.
